


maybe coming here isn't so bad

by fujinoookami



Series: Cherry Blossoms in the Wake of Summer [1]
Category: AKB48, After School (Band), Produce 48 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 01:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15183599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujinoookami/pseuds/fujinoookami
Summary: She regrets every single thing about this except letting her catch her attention.





	maybe coming here isn't so bad

She has probably made the dumbest choice in her entire life and she _knows_ it.

_“Desperate times call for desperate measures.”_

–that’s what she keeps on reminding herself for every single second that passes by.

She regrets being in this place.

She regrets signing up for this.

But she is that desperate, and perhaps she should be thanking that desperation that triggered her impulsiveness.

 

It was at that moment.

A recognizable logo appeared onscreen.

She doesn’t even know any of them by heart, but for some reason she feels excitement.

Reason? There’s nothing. It was ridiculously unexplainable.

But the feeling is there.

Apparent.

 

_‘Ah. She’s here too. This is over.’_

 

One by one, a group of ten appears and stands before them who also stood on their feet.

And neither did it take long for her to understand what the girl meant nor for her eyes to land on someone among the group.

 

Astounded, is she?

Perhaps.

Maybe, maybe not.

 

How she’s feeling as she watches her look around and point at directions as she either giggle behind her hand or squeeze and hug her teammate’s arm – it is ridiculously unexplainable, too.

There’s that air about her though.

A mix of elegance but more of cuteness and dorkiness.

 

She smiles as there is no helping it.

She’s too charming even from this far.


End file.
